


And We Run

by TheDragonKing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKing/pseuds/TheDragonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends are hard to come by.<br/>Sometimes they appear almost unexpectedly.<br/>They catch our eyes and our attention .<br/>Friends make us better and vice versa.<br/>They can appear at any moment. Even a coffee shop.</p><p>HunterxHunter One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Run

Killua sat at the table of the coffee shop sipping on his cappuccino. He watched as the people walked by one after the other. The only thought in his mind, "they all look the same." He knew he could easily kill every one of them. He even pondered over it for a little while. Suddenly the bell chimed as the door to the shop opened. A boy walked in dressed in a green jacket, shorts, and boots. His black spiky hair seemed to defy gravity as it sat on the boy's head. There was something different about him. He seemed as though he entered the shop with so much confidence. He didn’t even bat an eye to the people laughing at him for having a fishing pole strapped to his backpack.

Killua watched as the boy walked up to the counter and ordered his coffee. He made sure not to let the boy notice he was watching him. Once the boy received his coffee he started to look around. The shop was sorta packed today so there weren't many places to sit. Killua looked away and tried to not make eye contact with the boy. He picked up the paper that was on the table and acted like he was reading it.

"Excuse me. May I sit here?" 

Killua looked up from the paper and the boy was standing there smiling. To be honest, it was a little creepy. Hesitantly, Killua gestured to the open seat across from him. The boy sat and sipped his coffee. Killua continued to pretend reading the paper. Trying his hardest to avoid any kind of conversation. 

"My name is Gon Freecs. What's yours?" The boy said as he continued to smile.

Killua tried his best to ignore the boy but finally gave in. "I'm Killua. Killua Zoldyck." 

"Killua. Hmm. That's a very nice name."

"Thank you." Killua replied as he looked away and drank more of his cappuccino. His cheeks now turning red. 

"Why are you turning red for?” Gon said as he ugly laughed. 

"Why am I nervous. I don't ever get nervous." killua thought to himself as he looked down fumbling with his coffee cup. He looked up at Gon and couldn’t help but look at his fishing pole in curiosity. 

“So why do you have that pole with you?”

Gon looked at Killua as if it wasn’t obvious and replied, “I’m going to the lake to fish after this. Do you want to join me?”

The mere question set something off in Killua's mind. "Why is he inviting me to fish? He doesn't even know me. This boy is definitely an idiot." Killua thought before he told Gon that he would go with him. After they finished their coffee Gon showed Killua the way to the lake. 

"Do you like to fish?" Gon asked.

 

"No. Not really. I have never done it before." Killua said as he put his hands in his pockets.

Gon looked horrified at first. But suddenly a light flickered in his head as he screamed, "I can teach you!" The boy looked incredibly happy. It even made Killua chuckle a little bit. 

As they reached the lake Gon took out his fishing pole and baited the hook. He handed the pole to Killua soon after. "What do I do with it?" Killua said as he looked at Gon puzzled. 

"You have to cast it out onto the lake. I'll show you." Gon said as he stood behind Killua and grabbed his hands that were holding onto the pole. Killua's face began to grow more red as Gon started swinging his arms back and forth showing him how to cast it. After about ten swings Gon finallys says, "And when you feel like you're ready you press this button here and the line goes out onto the lake." Killua tried and failed at first. It took him about three tries before he finally sent the line flying out onto the lake. He grinned as it hit the water. 

"You got it! That was an awesome cast!!" Gon screamed as he hopped around like a rabbit on steroids. 

"So now what do I do?"

"All you do is wait until a fish bites. Once he bites you reel him in."

“Sounds simple enough.” Killua thought to himself as he watched the bobber float along the ripples of the lake. 

Suddenly the bobber went beneath the surface and Gon screamed, “You got one Killua! Reel him in!”  
Killua tried his hardest, but felt himself being pulled closer to the lake. Gon tried his best to get to Killua as fast as he could to help him with the fish but all he heard was…..SPLASH.  
Killua landed head first into the water. He was so determined to catch the fish that he didn't let go of the pole. Gon watched as Killua was being dragged throughout the lake. 

“Let go of the pole Killua!!” Gon yelled as he kept watching. Hoping that Killua would let go.

The only response he received from Killua was, “Baaka!!!”

Gon couldn't help but laugh a little at his response. After a while Killua finally had enough and let go of the pole. He was so pissed at the fish that he almost used his nen to electrocute it. But he knew if he did he’d kill everything in the lake. Poor Killua came out of the lake and was drenched. However, he didn't complain about it at all. He just looked at Gon and said, “I'm sorry about your pole.” He looked so disappointed. But of course Gon didn't mind. It's not like he hadn't lost it several times himself. 

“Don't worry Killua. I can always get another one from my Aunt Mito.” Gon said as he smiled. “Let's go there and we can get you some dry clothes.

Killua was a little hesitant at first but decided to go. The wet clothes were beginning to chafe a little.  
When they arrived Mito-San was cooking dinner. 

“Where in the world have you been?!? I've been worried sick!” Mito yelled before she realized the little boy next to Gon who was all wet.

“Who’s your friend? You should go get him some dry clothes from the closet.”

“This is Killua. We met at the coffee shop this morning. Then we went fishing and a fish drug him in.” 

“Well, I'm just glad you're okay. Now hurry up and get him some clothes. And wash up for dinner.” Mito said as she turned away to continue cooking. 

The two boys headed upstairs to Gon’s room. He went to his closet and pulled out a white shirt and some jeans for Killua to wear. Once Killua changed they noticed the pants were a little too long. You couldn't even see his feet. They both shared a laugh and Gon handed him some shorts instead. 

Once he changed for the second time they decided to sit and watch tv until Mito-San called them down for dinner.

“So, you live with your aunt?” Killua asked trying to start a conversation.

“Yes. My mother died when I was a baby and my father decided to leave me here with aunt Mito. I don't know much about him. Just that he's a Hunter. Mito-San avoids the topic every time I bring it up. But it's okay. Mito-San is the best. So where are you from?”

“I live on Kukuroo Mountain with my family. They are all assassins. I like to get away every once in awhile. My father wants me to take over when I'm older, but it's not what I want to do.”

“If you’re not going to be an awesome assassin what are you gonna do?” Gon said with curiosity. 

“I'm not entirely sure. I know that I want to explore. And go on adventures. I don't want to just go on jobs. I want to be able to have fun. I want to be able to have friends. But according to my brother Illumi it's impossible for me to have friends.”

“I don't believe that Killua. You've already got a friend in me.” Gon said as he grabbed Killua’s shoulder.

Killua couldn't help but smile. “Maybe Gon came into his life for a reason” he thought. He couldn't get over how positive and happy Gon was.

“Thank you Gon.”

“Of course! We can go on adventures together! I've been wanting to. I'm sure Mito-San would be okay with it.”

“Dinner is ready!” Mito yelled up the stairs.

The two boys came running down the stairs. They say at the table and Gon asked, “so what's for dinner?”

Mito smiled and responded, “spaghetti.”

She gave the boys two huge scoops that looked like a mountain on their plates. Within five minutes the two of them had scarfed it down. 

“Woah. You two boys must be very hungry tonight. Here have some more.” Mito said as she put an even bigger mountain of spaghetti on their plates. This went on for about an hour. After they had finished both boys were stuffed. 

Gon looked at Mito-San and said, “Killua and I are going to go on an adventure.”

“Oh really? Were you going to ask me or just leave?”

“I was going to tell you first. We both want to go explore and visit new places.” 

“Gon. You're just barely sixteen. I don't think you're old enough to go out on your own yet.”

“But Mito-San. I won't be alone. I have Killua.” Gon said as he looked at Killua smiling. 

“You are both too young.” Mito said as she took their plates and put them in the sink.  
After a while Mito gave in to Gon. He was too adorable to say no to. She hates that sometimes. 

“You can go. But make sure you are extremely careful!” 

“Of course aunt Mito. I'm always careful.” 

Mito laughed a little then looked at Killua. “So are you staying with us tonight?” 

“Yes. If that's okay. I can always go somewhere else though.” 

“No. It's no problem. You boys go ahead and go upstairs. Gon, you need to pack tonight. Then go to bed.  
Killua, do I need to get you more clothes for you to take?”

“No Mito-San. I'm fine. I can pick up my stuff on our way.” 

“Alright well you two run upstairs and get ready for bed. And Gon please pack so you don't have to tomorrow.” 

“Yes aunt Mito. I will.” Gon said as he grabbed Killua and took off upstairs. Killua helped Gon pack for their trip. 

“So where are we going Gon?” 

“I don't know Killua. Let's just go wherever the road leads us.” Gon said. Killua just shrugged his shoulders and said, “okay.” 

After they finished packing the two boys crashed onto the bed. Within minutes they both were knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge HunterxHunter fan. This is my first fic. I apologize in advance if they seem a little ooc. I tried my hardest to write them in character. Please let me know what you think. And thank you for reading!


End file.
